Avatar: The abridged script
by The Ultimate Person
Summary: Yeah, yeah, evil insensitive humans, hot blue alien chicks, guns going pew-pew-pew, we've seen it all. The scrpit however, nobody ever pays attention to the script ... Right?


**This is from the editing room. It's main intention isn't trying to degrade the movie and its fans, but to just make fun of it in a extremely hilarious way. So don't take it too offensively if your a fan. It's just for the pure laughs. I'm STILL trying to work on my other fic, but I just wanted to post something here to help make waiting more tolerable. Hopefully you enjoy it, cause I did.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, I would of made an Edward Cullen joke somewhere in it.**

_

* * *

_

_FADE IN:_

_INT. SPACESHIP_

_SAM WORTHINGTON awakens from cryogenic sleep as the PILOT comes onto the radio._

**PILOT**

Alright everyone, we're now arriving at Pandora.

**SAM WORTHINGTON**

Pandora? No wonder I keep hearing the same twenty songs over and over again.

_SAM exits his tiny cryogenic tube and stretches his legs._

**SAM WORTHINGTON (V.O.)**

Air travel has been pretty restrictive since the Christmas underwear bomber. Anyway, it's 2149 and I'm about to continue my dead brother's work to help Giovanni Ribisi make enough money to buy some new vowels for his last name. Oh, and I'll be occasionally dropping some voiceover exposition, because what would lazy storytelling be without voiceover?

I**NT. MILITARY BASE – PANDORA**

_SAM wheels his 145-YEAR-OLD WHEELCHAIR into a briefing room to hear a speech by_

_STEPHEN LANG._

**SAM WORTHINGTON**

Holy shit, Duke Nukem Forever really does get released in the future!

**STEPHEN LANG**

No, I'm the film's bullheaded tough guy. Welcome to Pandora. There's not enough oxygen here to breathe, though it's worth mentioning there is enough oxygen for totally awesome explosions.

**SAM WORTHINGTON**

Is the gravity at least the same?

**STEPHEN LANG**

Actually, we'll be constantly mentioning the lower gravity here, but it will somehow have absolutely no effect on anyone.

_SAM meets SIGOURNEY WEAVER and JOEL MOORE._

**SIGOURNEY WEAVER**

I hate you because you're a marine, and marines are stupid. Though I will turn out to be wrong about you, I will be correct about all other members of the military. Fuck the troops.

**JOEL MOORE**

Let's get you logged into your Avatar 3D IMAX Experience.

**SAM WORTHINGTON**

So what are these things? They look like fucking Night Elves. Is World of Warcraft still around in the future?

**JOEL MOORE**

Actually yes, but you get your epic mount at level 3 now. Anyway, these are avatars. They are grown by combining the DNA of the Pandora natives with human DNA, but somehow they come out genetically identical to the natives.

_SAM mentally links to BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON._

**BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON**

I can feel my legs again! That makes it completely worth how utterly ridiculous I look!

**BLUE JOEL MOORE**

Be careful with it, Sam. James Cameron spent millions of dollars to develop the advanced facial capture technology it needs.

**BLUE SIGOURNEY WEAVER**

Cameron spent millions to develop advanced facial capture technology then strapped it to a guy whose face shows no expression?

**BLUE JOEL MOORE**

In spite of his role in fucking up the Terminator franchise, no less. Guy's a saint.

_EXT. JUNGLE – PANDORA_

_The BLUE CAT GROUP travels into the JUNGLE to HUG TREES AND SHIT._

**BLUE SIGOURNEY WEAVER**

Look Joel, this plant is exactly the same as it was yesterday! Research! Science! Breakthroughs!

**BLUE JOEL MOORE**

Alright Sam, just keep guard while we do some science. Keep your eyes open; this is a fantastical, far-away land, which means that the organisms are all not quite the same as organisms on earth.

**BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON**

I have a not-quite-rhinocerous staring at me. And now a not-quite-panther is chasing me.

**BLUE SIGOURNEY WEAVER**

Run! Run like McG is chasing you with the script to Terminator 5!

**BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON**

_(running)_

Why the hell did they give me a gun if it can't do anything?

_SAM gets separated from JOEL and SIGOURNEY._

**SIGOURNEY WEAVER**

We'd better head back to base before it gets dark. There's no way to locate Sam now.

**BLUE JOEL MOORE**

No way to locate him? We spent billions of dollars growing these things and didn't bother giving them a GPS or something? I have a fucking GPS in my running shoes. How does the "jacking in" process work if we can't locate the fucking things?

_Meanwhile SAM wanders deeper into the jungle. As night falls, the plants start to emit a neon glow._

**BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON**

Oh fuck, I think I wandered into a Joel Schumacher movie. Someone, get me out of here!

**BLUE ZOE SALDANA**

_(subtitled)_

You should not be here. Jesus, am I subtitled with the Papyrus font? Fuck it, I'll speak English.

**BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON**

Take me to your tribe leader. I need to become a member of your people.

**BLUE ZOE SALDANA**

Absolutely not.

_(pause)_

Alright.

_SAM and ZOE go to HOMETREE and meet ZOE'S FATHER, WES STUDI._

**BLUE WES STUDI**

Welcome to my village, Sam Worthington. I am Wes, a Cherokee actor. You've already met my Latina daughter Zoe, and this is my wife, CCH Pounder, a black actresses. Over here is Laz Alonso, who hates you.

**BLUE LAZ ALONSO**

I am also played by a black actor.

**BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON**

Wow, nice to know the casting session was just as awkwardly racist as the rest of the movie. Are we going to do the same shit as Pocahontas, The Last Samurai, Ferngully, and Dances with Wolves?

**BLUE WES STUDI**

Ooh, I was in that last one! Anyway, Zoe will train you to become one of us and eventually the best of us.

**BLUE LAZ ALONSO**

What? I am blue with rage!

_ZOE takes SAM through PANDORA._

**BLUE ZOE SALDANA**

We Na'vi are one with nature. We reject your culture's love of technology and instead we appreciate the harmony and beauty of the world.

**BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON**

I sure am glad computer technology has gotten sophisticated enough that James Cameron could make his $230 million 3D IMAX movie about rejecting technology! I think I understand: technology bad, nature good!

**BLUE ZOE SALDANA**

Exactly! Not counting the technology that cryogenically froze you, transported you to this planet, sustains your oxygen supply, or allows you to wirelessly link into an avatar, of course.

**BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON**

Of course.

**BLUE ZOE SALDANA**

Now, see the winged animals behind me?

**BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON**

Yes. Do we appreciate the beauty and majesty of these grand creatures?

**BLUE ZOE SALDANA**

Huh? No, we enslave them. Plug your ponytail into one to take control of it's mind. Fuck you, blue pterodactyl!

_SAM and ZOE fly around for a while so that the AUDIENCE MEMBERS WEARING UNCOMFORTABLE 3D GLASSES feel they got their money's worth_.

**BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON**

What the fuck? Floating mountains? How did "floating mountains" make it all the way from script to storyboard to rendering without anyone asking how mountains can float while people just walk around?

**BLUE ZOE SALDANA**

The best part is that the floating mountains have waterfalls. Where is the water coming from?

**BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON**

Holy shit, you're right! I think I'm in love with you!

SAM and ZOE have sex.

**BLUE ZOE SALDANA**

Oops, is it gay if the braids touch?

**BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON**

We'd better cut to something else before the audience members realize they are watching giant blue kitty cats fuck.

_Meanwhile…_

_INT. MILITARY BASE_

_GIOVANNI RIBISI is talking to STEPHEN LANG._

**GIOVANNI RIBISI**

Hang on while I putt this ball into this mug for the 3D crowd. Alright now, I think it may be time to blow up Hometree.

**STEPHEN LANG**

I growl with approval.

**SIGOURNEY WEAVER**

You can't! Don't you understand how amazing these trees are? Each tree has ten to the fourth connections to the trees around it!

**JOEL MOORE**

That's almost ten-thousand connections!

**GIOVANNI RIBISI**

Listen, I don't care about trees. I'm here to mine Unobtanium! Mwa ha ha!

**SIGOURNEY WEAVER**

"Unobtanium"? Really? May as well have just gone with "MacGuffinium".

GIOVANNI orders HOMETREE destroyed but BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON tries to stop it.

**STEPHEN LANG**

Hey, zoom in on that blue guy. Enhance!

**GIOVANNI RIBISI**

Oh, did you just say "enhance" while looking at a paused video? I think I just got Movie Cliche Bingo!

_STEPHEN storms into the AVATAR LINK ROOM to unplug SAM WORTHINGTON._

**JOEL MOORE**

No, don't! Unplugging an avatar is extremely dangerous!

**STEPHEN LANG**

And yet we're going to do it like ten times in the movie without consequence!

_STEPHEN unplugs SAM then locks him, JOEL, and SIGOURNEY in a cell. MICHELLE_

_RODRIGUEZ breaks them out_.

**MICHELLE RODRIGUEZ**

Stephen just blew the fuck out of Hometree. I disobeyed a direct order and left, but I guess that's alright in the future because I'm not locked in there with you. Let's go fly the mobile avatar link station into the jungle somewhere.

**SAM WORTHINGTON**

But how will that work, without any connections to anything of any kind, including a power source?

**MICHELLE RODRIGUEZ**

_ALL THINGS IN JAMES CAMERON'S DREAMS ARE POSSIBLE IN THE FUTURE!_

_SAM links back up with BLUE SAM and captures THE ONLY THING ON THE PLANET THAT ISN'T BLUE OR GREEN._

**SAM WORTHINGTON (V.O.)**

Somehow, I was the first guy to ever think of jumping onto the red flying pterodactyl from above. So that made me the king or something, and I went around gathering natives all around the planet to help defend against the next attack.

**STEPHEN LANG**

Giovanni, someone is gathering Na'vi together to defend the Tree of Souls. They've gone from ten to the second to over ten to the third Na'vi!

**GIOVANNI RIBISI**

Hmm. What would Paul Reiser from Aliens do? I guess, murder everyone.

_STEPHEN assembles a team to bomb the TREE OF SOULS. BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON leads a counterattack. Even MICHELLE RODRIGUEZ helps!_

**MICHELLE RODRIGUEZ**

You're not the only one with a gun, bitch.

_(dies)_

Okay now you are, bitch.

_BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON takes down the ship carrying the bomb, causing it to detonate a few yards from the original target and therefore doing NO DAMAGE. STEPHEN LANG enters a_

_BATTLEMECH and jumps to the surface._

**BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON**

A battlemech? Really?

**STEPHEN LANG**

James Cameron is convinced every movie would be better with battlemechs. To be fair, he's probably right.

**BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON**

Huh. Well, there's only one thing in the world that could possibly make a battle between an 8-foot-tall smurf and a giant mech any more ridiculous.

**STEPHEN LANG**

A knife fight.

_STEPHEN and SAM fight. Eventually, SAM wins! And some 3D ARROWS jump out at the_

_AUDIENCE but in a totally immersive and not-at-all gimmicky way!_

**BLUE ZOE SALDANA**

Sam, we did it! Why aren't you more excited?

**BLUE SAM WORTHINGTON**

Well, I'm confused. I can't figure out why the internet is so in love with this movie. It's just another three-hour James Cameron blockbuster that uses an absurdly cliche plot full of painfully corny dialogue to hold together what is merely a showcase for stunning special effects.

**BLUE ZOE SALDANA**

Simple. People on the internet can't dress up as characters from Titanic. Half the internet is Furries, dude.

**END**

* * *

**Reviews are nice. Very nice indeed.**


End file.
